Love is like a strawberry
by Dexterovna
Summary: Nudge gets into some trouble and breaks down. Iggy is there to comfort and something happpens in the forest to change their friendship.
1. The Trouble with strawberries

Summary: So the flock find a new safe house and everything is back to normal...except that Nudge and Iggy seems to be more than friends…..Nuggy

(A/N): This is my first fan fiction published on this site but not my first fan fiction -shot. No jeb. :P..p.s.I suck at summaries….

WARNING: Cussing and a touch of smut.

_Flying_

God, it felt good.

Wind rushing through my feathers and hair, the whole world below you like gods playground.

Of course, It would probably look beautiful, but I will never know. Yet, I still remember it from when they took us for our exercise at 'School'….Of course the ground looked like gray concrete but I got a glimpse of the outside walls..before blacking out and never seeing it, or anything, again physically.

Everyone was back at the safehouse. By 'safe house' I actually mean 'safehouse'. Its guarded by 120 trigger bombs Gazzy and I set up and a radar(both radioactive and normal). Plus, its in the last place itex would look; a 15 min fly from our old one which they blew up not too long ago. And from what Ive heard from Fang, It doesn't look like much and some trees cover it out of sight, plus its in a valley, so we all think were safe for a while….

Max and Fang were probably decking somewhere, and Angel and Nudge went out picking flowers for some new necklace thing they were making.

I landed on the porch and, wiping my feet(max can be a bitch sometimes.), walked in to the living room..to find, or smell rather, that Gazzy was working on another bomb…without me.

"Yo Man!" He said. I could hear his breath was a little speedy from his excitement…something was going on.

"Whats up with the bomb?" I asked, trying, and failing, to sound casual. Bombs always got me excited.

"well," Gazzy said, "Were gonna make a pond!"

My face fell. A pond?

"Yeah, cause, y'know, I love to watch ducks…" I replied. I felt my way to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water.

"wait, hear me out-" but Gazzy couldn't finish cause Nudge came running…. into me.

"OOF!" I hit the floor with Nudge on top of me. Her hair fell into my face as she straddled/hugged me. It smelled nice…like vanilla…

"IGGY!" She screamed excitedly. She was panting and I could feel her smile into my chest.

"Holy crap, Nudge! I was only gone for like 20 min!" I said as I tried to get up, Nudge clinging to me.

Suddenly she let go and I could hear her jeans and shirt shift as she spinned around. Something was definitely wrong…

"Nudge, wait!" I heard Angel run in on the wood floor, barefoot.

"Angel, where are ur shoes and what happened to Nudge?" I asked, still rubbing my head from my fall.

Nudge then proceeded to run onto the carpet..Her room I think.

"Nudge ate like fifty strawberries! I told her not too but she did anyway and now she's super hyper and has been trying to play tag with me!" She said in one breath so now I could hear her gasping for air.

I heard a 'whoa' and the crash of breaking glass in the hall. Oh, Fuck. The picture collage of Max and her mom probably laid in ruins now.

Suddenly, the back door open and closed and Max and Fang came in.

Double fuck.

My face must've been showing it all cause Max immediately stopped laughing at whatever Fang said.

"What happened." The icy statement wasn't a question.

Angel probably had some magnificent lie planned but little miss hyper had to walk in apologizing over and over about the picture frame.

I'll spare your mind and just say that shit happened and Max's final ruling, thanks to a little calming from moi, was for Nudge to fly around for a while.

And because I suggested it, I was in charge of her till we got back.

So it was just me and Nudge.

Super-hyper Nudge.

I had a feeling that this is not going to go so well.

..So why do I have another feeling that is flip-flopping my stomach?

We left around 5:45 and I listened to Nudges breathing to make sure I knew where she was. At the hearing of flying around, she seemed a little reluctant. Until she saw Max's face again….It was like a Hell demon on crack.

_Flying…again…_

It felt so good. Suddenly really good.

Maybe Its because I'm away from the others again….

Maybe its because now, The almost-setting sun feels good on my wings...

Maybe its because I'm flying next to my-

I shook my head at the next thought. I mean, Its nudge! The same Nudge who cracked the code at Itex.

The same Nudge whom Gazzy and I slime-ballooned after she took our comics.

And the same Nudge whom I loved.

Wait, what?

My thoughts were interrupted when I felt something brush my wing. Nudge was telling me to land. The place where we landed didn't smell as strong as back at the house so I guessed the trees were thinning.

I felt rock underneath my feet.

"Nudge?" I asked. Why had she stopped?

"I'm just tired." Was her quiet reply.

But I knew she was lying. She was breathing fine..wait, no she wasn't.

Then I heard her sniff. That one sniff had the power to make men crumble..or at least me.

I made a 'come here' sign with my hand and she shuffled into my outstretched arms. She sobbed into my shirt and I could feel little wet spots forming.

"shh..its alright.." I heard myself say. But I wasn't paying attention to what I was saying but just to the fact that Nudge's hair smelled really good…

"I didn't mean to break it!" She sobbed. I never knew girls could be this emotional.

"Hey, don't worry!"I said quietly,"Max was just in the moment. She'll be calm by the time we get back. Besides, it was just a picture frame."

"Its not just that! Every time I try and have fun, something like this happens! I'm nothing but a clumsy freak!" She sniffed.

At this, I held her tighter.

"Nudge, you're not a freak! Hell, if you are, then so am I. Just because you are a little clumsy doesn't mean your anything but human. Besides, you have lots of great qualities!" I said into her hair.

Sniff. Sniff "Like what?" She whispered. I was suddenly aware that hers and my wings were slightly unfolded and were now touching tip to tip so I knew we were now sort of enclosed in.

"well"I started quietly," your funny,and you have the greatest stories and From what I can tell, your pretty." I felt her smile a little, then she raised her head.

"What else?"

I sucked in a small breath.

Now or never ig.

"You never back down, laugh great, your hair always smells nice, always care for others-"

I felt her press closer, if that were possible.

"Umm..y-you…"

Then she put her lips against mine.

It caught me off-guard and I was stuck motionless through the whole 2 second thing.

I felt her pull away and already felt her cheeks blush bright red.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know whats wrong with me."She studderd.

"Lets just pretend this never happened ok?" I hear her say.

Meanwhile, back in my head, I am having fucking brain damage from happiness. I smile wide….untill she flies off back to the house


	2. Strawberry kisses

My heart sinks a little as we make it back.

I laid awake for an hour thinking about it.

She regretted it. She regretted kissing me.

Was It cause I wasn't responsive?

Was It cause I kissed her badly?

Or worse,

Was It cause I was blind?

Nudge would never think that…right?

I Have to tell her, I realized, that I love her. Cause its only the truth.

Frustrated at not sleeping, I went to the kitchen to find some benedryl. I heard breathing behind me, then smelled vanilla. I turned to nudge and felt her eyes rake my chest. I was wearing no shirt and knee length shorts as Pjs.

"Can we talk?"She whispers.

I nod and follow her to her room. It was the only isolated room on account of her blaring her music. As she brushed pass me to close the door, I felt what she was wearing. It was a purple nightgown with fringe that touched her knees.

It took me a minute to realize that she was infront of me.

"Ig, I just wanna apologize for what happened today."

_I don't regret it._

"It was a huge mistake."

_I don't think it was._

"can we forget about it?"

_You might but I won't._

"I mean its not as if you could even think of me in that way-"

At that, she caught herself. So she did like me…maybe even love.

I needed to tell her.

"Nudge, I love you."

She was silent then she kissed me.

"I love you too ig."

Then we met again.

At first, it was like our first one but suddenly, I was against a wall but I didn't care. Every nerve felt alive and crisp. She shifted her arms to my neck and angled her head into a deeper kiss. Then I put my hand up to cradle the back of her neck. Our lips parted and her tongue played with mine. I could feel her body rock upward with each tumble of tongues.

Damn, I wanted her.

When we parted, we were breathing hard. I felt silk gown against my bare chest.

God, I wish I could see her.

I kissed her check, then neck drinking in her smell. I could hear her gasp a little.

I kissed her again and whispered " You sure you want to do this?"

I felt her nod and kiss me again. One of her straps fell against my hand and she lifted a leg to wrap around me. I grunted softly and kissed her hard.

I prayed to God that we would make it to the bed without me tripping her. By the time we did, her gown was off and so were my shorts, leaving us to underwear. We fell on the bed with me ontop and her legs wrapped around me.

"I love you Iggy." She whispered

"I love you Nudge.." I said in-between kisses

Then I showed her I meant it.

The next morning, was a happy one. I woke to find Nudge still in my arms, defying the nightmare I had. Her chocolate skin was warmed by the sunlight. I also noticed that I was still in her room. Nudge stirred and turned to bury her face in my chest. I kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning." I said.

I felt her smile "Yes, very." Then she lifted her head for a second and pulled away.

"What?" I asked frantic.

"Its 7:25! Angel wakes up at exactly 7:30 every morning and comes to get me up!"

Fuck!

I tried to find my shorts while nudge seemed to be clearing any evidence. If Angel suspected anything, she would try and read our minds and if she found out what I was thinking right about now…I didn't want to think about it…

I got to the door, finally found my shorts, put them on and found Nudge kissing me again.

"good luck" she said

I knew I would need it.

I creeped through the kitchen and was almost across it to my room.

"Stop right there." I heard Fang say. Fucking bastard nearly scared me to death.

"what the hell were you doing in Nudge's room?" He said, using a 'Max tone'

"Y'know, you sound a lot like max.."

"Quit avoiding the question."He snapped.

"Ok…umm..", I chewed my lip,"We…sorta..did it….."

Silence.

"Oh, ok." He said casualy.

I was dumbstruck. He was ok with it? What the Fuck?

"ok." Was my reply.

And that's how it went.

A few days later, Nudge and I were on the porch. Everyone was inside preparing for Angel's b-day. We decided to get some alone time together. Me on the lawn chair and her ontop with her back to me and my arms around her.

"So that's really what he said?"She asked, unbelieving.

"Yeah. And I accepted it cause I knew Max would react like that." I said.

She laughed, a heartwarming sound.

She turned so now she was straddling me in the chair.

"But they'll just have to get used to it. Cause I don't ever wanna be apart." She whispered as she got close to me.

I smiled big.

"Neither do I, cause you are the one I'd fly the universe for." She laughed again.

"God, that's cheesy."

"But I swear on my wings its true."Then I found her lips, which I can do no matter how far now. I breathed in her scent, for about the millionth time. Today, it was Strawberry, the fruit that brought us together.

**SO thx for reading! Reviews are welcome!**

**Fly On**

**~Neylakewl3**


End file.
